Forever Frozen
by KingKimmie
Summary: Denise Ray thinks that life is just sitting around at home, staring at the wall. She can say that, she's 206 years old. But when a new guy is introduced into her life, she thinks that she's found the guy of her fantasies - or has she?
1. Reflection

Immortality is a power that everyone desires. To use in their own ways. To be able to live, to see your great-great grandchildren, to still have that beautiful, young look – for more than a century, more than a lifetime. I yearned for that inconceivable power, and I got it.

Unfortunately.

Out of the millions of other immature little girls, I have been cursed with this power for centuries. It had not come to my mind, when I was still a…'human' that it would hurt so badly, like drills burrowing deeply into my hard, emotionless skin, to see your family suddenly vanish. Everyone you love pulled away from you. Having the whole world to yourself, but no one to share it with.

Frozen forever at fourteen.

I woke up in my own bed, my curls wildly tangled, and flying around to all sides. The sun stretched across my face from the window right across my bed.

On the large dresser next to my bed, were Chanel perfume bottles and hand lotions, and from the night before, my fur jacket which I had probably just tossed onto the dresser, because I usually put it on the leather chair next to the door. I had everything. But whenever I look in the mirror, I don't see me. I see a porcelain skinned, tired, thin girl with a pore-less face and huge, green eyes. When I look in the mirror, I always expect to see a dull, blonde girl with an acne-covered face.

Compared to the gorgeous girl in the mirror, I was nothing.

Someone, probably Gardevoir, my close Pokemon friend and companion, must have sensed my thoughts because I heard a distant female voice in my head.

_You are beautiful. You are smart. You are everything to me and your friends. _

It made me feel like crap.

If I was….'right' I would most likely be the outcast of the world. The girl who thought she was nothing, and was completely happy with being nothing. I shook my head, and got up and shuffled to the kitchen, where Gardevoir was fixing up breakfast.

"Good morning master." She smiled.

I winced, "How many times have I told you to just call me Denise?" I wasn't anyone's master, not even my own Pokemon's. I pretty much allowed them to run around all over the place, and hadn't really battled a lot. I hate battling. It just feels wrong to me. I only battle when it's desperately needed.

"Sorry...master," she grinned.


	2. The Arrival

I sat on the ground, not caring that my dress was going to get very dirty and I'd probably have to get Chansey to wash it for me later. Gardevior obediently sat next to me, and we both levitated. I liked that we were so in sync with each other all the time. When she was on the other side of the house, I found myself seeing her in front of me, smiling.

The boy in front of me was smirking at me. He was about 10 years old, and he was tan. Of course, like many younger trainers, he wore shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hahahaha, look at you all high and mighty! High and mighty won't get you anywhere princess!" He grinned.

According to the Trainer List that Gardevior had sent to me using her mind, he refused to tell me his real name. He went by Cool B. Normally, I would've decided to go easy on trainers like him, but his arrogance was starting to piss me off. And to add to that, my mood wasn't very cheerful either.

What. A. Douchebag.

"Make me proud Gengar!" He tossed a Pokeball with a U in the front. Out came a shadowy Pokemon that looked like it was majorly addicted to crack. No problem.

"Gardevior, please teach him a lesson."

My favorite Pokemon got up from its position, and nodded to me. I got up as well. She began sending me images of the boy's plan, so I could counter them. It wasn't cheating, as I read in my magazine that somewhere in another region, Caitlin of an Elite Four also used her mind reading abilities to counter attacks, and it worked like a charm.

Gardevior awaited patiently. The boy, however, was tapping his foot and scowling at me.

When it seemed like I wasn't going to make a move, he threw up his hands and yelled, as I planned, "Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" The red eyed Pokemon formed a big purple blob in its, erm, hands, and threw it.

About a full 2 seconds before the Shadow Ball could hit Gardevior, it formed a huge purple blob twice as fast as Gengar, and tossed it. They conflicted with each other, and exploded, spewing out gray and black smoke in all directions.

"Gardevior, move back, and jump in the air."

Patiently, I closed my eyes and focused on Gardevior's position. I found her right in front of the confused Gengar, as it whirled around in all directions. The psychic Pokemon back-flipped and lept into the air, the sun behind her making her ruby red eyes shimmer and glow. Moments like these always made me wonder how something so simple could be so beautiful. Did I really need a huge house, all the clothes in the world, and a park just to keep myself on my feet? I shook my head, and commanded it to use Thunderbolt.

It twirled around in the sky as the smoke began to clear out. The cotton white clouds began to twist into a murky gray. It flew into the clouds and pointed at Gengar, striking it with all its power. The Pokemon, fried, fell back in defeat.

"So, are you surprised?"

Cool B blushed furiously and retreated into the bushes, holding Gengar in its arms.

Gardevior faced me and bowed. "Interesting boy, isn't he Denise?"

"Not anymore interesting than a Magikarp. Such a weirdo. So who's next on the agenda Gardevoir?" Images once again flashed across my mind as this time, a pale guy, this one looking more innocent than the first, was standing quietly, a small smile plastered onto his smooth face, his neon green eyes seeming to pierce through my skin. It was as though he was looking through my history and my emotions. Could something like me truly exist?

Well, he was standing right in front of me. The piercing neon green eyes were staring at me, and his long green hair was flowing in the wind. The smile from my mind was replaced with a frown, and he was holding a Pokemon in his left hand.

"I am N of Unova. I would like to hear the emotions of your Pokemon."

Instantly, my mood changed from curious to boredom. There it went with the nicknames again. Even Cool B had a better name. Although I didn't understand what he meant by that last statement, I guessed he was asking for a battle. Wanting to give Gardevoir a rest, I gestured for her to move back. From my belt, I picked my lucky Pokeball.

"Go, Dragonite." The tall orange Pokemon emerged from my ball. It faced me and roared, its brown eyes blazing. It was obviously ready to battle. I nodded towards 'N' to toss his out. He tipped his hat, and tossed his ball. A black and red Pokemon with red tipped hair and identical but blue eyes came out in a burst of white light. Curious, I inched toward it.

Before I could open my mouth, he murmured something so quickly that I couldn't read from his lips. And in the blink of an eye, Dragonite was hit with Aerial Ace.

It staggered backwards from the impact, and fell right on its back, defeated in less than 20 seconds.

What the hell?

And just like my vision, the smile came back to his lips. The Pokemon also had the same smirk on its face. N recalled it and shoved the ball into his right pocket. Gardevior, behind me, suddenly moaned and held her head.

"In case you were wondering, the Pokemon is called a Zoroark. It has been my friend for a very long time now. And also, you shouldn't take advantage of your ability to read minds. It would be disrespecting your power, no matter if another person is doing the same thing. I shall be off."

The look on my face was a mix of things; sheer terror, anger, and surprise. I was opening and closing my mouth while he turned on his heel and slowly walked off to the side of the battlefield, exiting to the path. How could he tell?

For one thing, he was obviously a mind reader, and he must have found out about my plan to read his mind. But, the confusing thing was that I couldn't. It was as if he put up some mental barrier around him to prevent things like that. I couldn't see any part of the battle, but I was able to see the end of it.

Gardevoir was still moaning behind me. I got up and staggered towards her, my mind racing. "Wh- what's wrong?"

"THAT N CHILD! HE INTERFERED WITH MY- OWWW!" she screamed.

Well, now I had an answer to my existence.


End file.
